A Mere Shadow
by Raven Rosethorn
Summary: *on hold*


First, you should know that _I'm_ strange, so if you find that this story disturbs you, don't worry... it's not just you. Also, if this makes no sense, it's my lack of current knowledge, etc. But ... it should, if nothing more, be oddly funny.

A MERE SHADOW

"It's ready, Mistress," announced Black Gatomon to the girl sitting in the large swiveling chair. The bespectacled and caped girl looked over her shoulder at the gloved cat. 

"Excellent, Gato. Tell me, how have you arranged for them to die?" she said. The small dark cat grinned grimly. 

"Well, I have personally told my corrupted SaberLeomon to await your arrival to commence ripping the offenders to shreds in any fashion that pleases you, your Blackness." The human snickered and looked away. 

The gloved cat walked out and, sighing, the girl followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Davish, whush wrong wish her?" asked Veemon. The small blue digimon was leaning over a comatose Kari.

"I don't know, Veemon. I wish I did... but we've got to go, there's trouble in the Digiworld." Davis said turning to go.

They were first making a stop to pick up Ken and Wormmon. They would meet the others at the digiport.

Yolei was becoming impatient. Right before she unloaded on Cody and T.K., Davis and the ever stoic Ken entered. Veemon and Wormmon, were of course, with them. "I thought you guys would never get here. Anyway, let's go save the Digiworld!" Yolei said pertly.

Everyone got ready to go through the digiport. "Digiport, open!" she cried.

As the different brightly colored lights swirled around them in the cyber in between of this world and the digital one, the begoggled boy thought of his sick friend.

Then, they were standing in a small clearing outside a heavily wooded area. Both T.K. and Ken gasped when they looked upon Davis. For instead of his usual attire, he wore dull grays and black. The puffy haired boy looked both grim and deeply saddened. Veemon noticed too. "Davish, your clothesh! What'sh wrong?' the little digimon said pulling on Davis's newly added long trench coat. 

He looked down lovingly at his blue friend. "I'm not really sure. I guess I'm really worried about Kari... she looks so unhappy..." he trailed off into uncharacteristic deep thought. 

The rest of the group, needless to say, just changed the subject. "Okay, listen up guys. We have got to stop the Digimon Empress; right here right now! And, for us to do that, we've got to get going!" cried Yolei. 

So, the digidestined set off to bluntly attack the Digimon Empress. Yet, they wondered, who she really was and why she was pursuing something that they had already been able to overcome.

Ken was especially disturbed. Who would want to try the very thing that the Kaiser had failed at? And why would they leave out control spires if they were a copycat? He'd find out soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Are you ready to prove yourself to the Empress, SaberLeomon?" Black Gatomon called. The other digimon looked up at her and roared. 

"**_Yes! I am ready to serve the Glory of Darkness!" _**The somewhat overly large digimon now only awaited orders from Her Blackness.

The darkly clad young girl looked down upon him. _He will have to do... along with my **other** corruptions... _she thought disdainfully. She raised a hand to SaberLeomon. "Go greet our uninvited guests and see that they get a proper welcome. Warn them that I am waiting with more loyal subjects." she said.

She turned away and her attention was now on her spiteful companion. She eyed the cat for a moment. " Gato, I'm curious, what else awaits the digidoomed?" 

Looking over her shoulder, the cat extended a single claw. " Oh, your Darkness, I have designed a battle tactic so amazingly diabolical that even I fear its end. I have enlisted the help of LadyDevimon, a corrupted Lilimon, MetalSeadramon, a corrupted , and Dokugumon. The digidestined are done for,Empress." 

The small child laughed in a very disturbing manner. And Black Gatomon did the same; hers even more disturbing than the human's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His trench coat fluttered in the sick, dry, wind that was rolling across the land as they trekked toward the Dark Tower. He wore his normally stationary goggles to hide the bitter tears that were uncontrollably falling, due to his vast depression.

The way Davis looked was the way Cody felt. He couldn't help it. Apparently, depression was contagious. He was reluctant to send Armadillomon into battle. He felt that they were not ready, nor strong enough, to face this Digimon Empress. 

Suddenly, SaberLeomon thundered down before them. He wore a black, fierce-looking, glowing, spiked collar. "_I have a message for you from Her Darkness. She says to make it clear that Her legions are undefeatable and that you are doomed. She asks also asked that I give you a welcome, Dark style._" He roared. 

They stood their ground. "You don't scare us. We're not here to fight with _you._ If you make us, you'll lose!" cried T.K. Yolei stepped forward. She took notice of the collar. 

"Guys, look! That collar! That must be what the Empress uses to control them!" she cried. The others took a closer look. The way it glowed made it almost _too_ obvious.

"We should be careful. This smells like a trap to me." Cody remarked quietly. He was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes to the ground. His digimon looked just as worried.

While all this was taking place, the despondent Davis had set off on his own, unnoticed. He was going to the Dark Tower. If he could defeat the Dark Empress, maybe Kari would get better. Although it was only an _if_, it was his only chance.

"Equs beam!" cried Pegasusmon. He lurched upward to avoid the leaping SaberLeomon. T.K. was rather worried now. He had noticed that Davis was missing. They could've really used Flamedramon's help at the time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She saw a most attractive figure approaching. Dark goggles, long black trench coat, and punky boots. He was followed by Veemon. That meant that he was none other than Davis. _In that outfit, even his hair looks sexy... that look of absolute desolation is so becoming... What does he want, I wonder..._ her thoughts drifted back to arranging the onslaught for the digidestined.

He strode toward the Dark Tower with no fear. Only the almost insane detemination that he _was_ going to defeat the Digimon Empress. He was now positively hell-bent on saving Kari... even if that meant he had to die to do it.

He and Veemon were now entering the Tower. They did not know what they would find. The verbally challenged digimon only knew that he had to help his friend. Davis had never, in all his life, been this determined to accomplish a goal.

"Mistress! Oh, your Darkness! The dull witted one is racing toward us! Should I release the Gladiators?" reported Black Gatomon. She received no answer from the girl who had been staring out the window.

Not even bothering to look over her shoulder, the girl sighed and replied, "No, Gato. Let him come. For when he find what he is looking for, it will be over."

Davis stormed into the room like a bat out of hell. " Digimon Empress! Face me!" he called vehemently. His breathing was heavy and the look in his eyes was paralyzing.

She turned to face him. On her face she wore a look of spite and malice. In her heart, the cruelest of intentions. But hers was the face of his love...she was _Kari._

"Hello, Davis. May I first complement you on your new taste in clothing? Why did you come here alone? Do you think that _you alone_ can defeat me?" She watched him grow pale. "What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost." 

Normally, had Davis been himself, he would have been insulted. However, now it was all piecing together in his mind. He now knew _exactly _what was going on.

"Veemon! Keep her busy!" he yelled running off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She hadn't had the time to prepare any but LadyDevimon for battle. That was all she would need. He was only one child. Alone. Then, _she_ would rule the digital world. And it would be human free.

His hunch led him straight to a very dark basement. He saw the little cat speaking to LadyDevimon. _So, that was her plan all along...I knew it!... It was so obvious..._ he thought.

"Gatomon! Gatomon! I know your plan and I'm not going to let you go through with it! You hear me? You lose, Gatomon!" he called. He hoped his plan worked.

"No, I don't think I do. In fact, I win. I don't have to dispose of that worthless shadow clone, I don't have to dispose of your digidestined friends, and LadyDevimon is going to take care of you for me. Isn't life a bitch?' she purred.

LadyDevimon lunged for Davis. Fleetly, he dodged her. He evaded her every random attack.

"How good are you at gambling, Gatomon?" he called out. He knew he was right, he just knew it. This was going to work.

She motioned for the other digimon to stop. " What kind of game is this, human?" she demanded. Her ears twitched and her tail flicked.

He grinned saccharinely at her. "Oh, just a simple bet, that's all." His guess had better have been right, because if he was wrong...

She thought about it. " What's the bet?" Now she was thoroughly intrigued.

__

What is this human up to....

" I bet that you are too chicken to take the ring off your tail and turn it upside down. Now, if nothing happens, I surrender. But if something happens, you get rid of that evil shadow Kari. Deal?" He hoped she would accept.

"Very well, human, If that is your last request." she replied. Reaching around, she slid the ring off and turned it the other way. Then, she slid it back on. Just as she was about to retort that she had won, a bright white light over took her and blinded Davis.

When he opened his eyes again, Angewoman was floating before him. LadyDevimon was nowhere to be found. He looked at her in awe.

__

How could she have digivolved without Kari or a digivice...he wondered.

"Thank you Davis. Because of your courage and friendship to Kari she will be fine and the Digiworld is saved. I will take you to the others and we will all go home." 

He tried to rise, but found he could not. Angewoman picked him up and flew toward the location of the others.

" I apologize for any harm I may have caused you." SaberLeomon said. He was resting with the digidestined who were worn out from battling him.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault, you were under the influence of that collar." Yolei assured him. She would have continued but suddenly, Ken cried,

"Look! It's—it's _Angewoman_! And she's carrying Davis and Veemon!"

Sure enough, there was the winged digimon.

The celestial digimon landed. She gently laid the two exhausted heroes down.

Shortly, she became Salamon. She too, was tired. (_evilness will do things like that to you...)_

Somehow, the others were able to carry the sleeping Davis and Veemon home.

They also took Salamon to Kari. Soon after Salamon arrived, Kari awoke.

Yolei told her about what Davis had risked for her and how exhausted he was.

Kari laughed and looked forward to hear from Davis. She told Yolei that she'd had a dream that Davis actually had good taste.

Wasn't that _bizarre?_ I certainly think so. Yes, I have no _real plot_, whatsoever. Yes, I really think Kari and Davis should give a relationship a try... but I like shonen-ai and shojo-ai better. And, *sigh* as that was my first Digimon fic ever, I think, aside from a few kinks...it's half decent. Comments _are of course_ welcome... just don't be too harsh. ^_^; By the way, if at any point it sounded as if I was bashing a character, sorry. I actually like most digicharacters, even some most of the villains. 


End file.
